1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrochemical sensors and more particularly to systems for controlling electrochemical sensors.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrochemical sensors can be employed to detect the presence of biological and/or chemical agents in a sample. One version of an electrochemical sensor includes a plurality of electrodes arranged on a substrate. The sample to be tested is positioned on the substrate such that the electrodes are covered by the sample. After the sample is positioned on the sensor, a variety of techniques are available for operating the sensor. In one of these techniques a fixed potential is maintained between two of the electrodes while a current through one of the electrodes is monitored.
A computer can be employed to operate an electrochemical sensor and to store data generated from operation of the sensor. An electronic interface is positioned between the sensors and the computer. The interface allows the computer to communicate with the sensor.
As the performance of these sensors has improved, it has become desirable for a computer to operate a plurality of sensors. Increasing the number of sensors increases the complexity and size of the interface. Further, operating the sensors concurrently increases the amount of data that must be collected by the computer. As a result, there is a need for an efficient and compact interface that allows the computer to operate a plurality of electrochemical sensors.